ferngully_the_last_rainforest_epic_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Miwaku: The Last Epic Jungle-Forest
Cast Crysta: Bloom (Winx Club; In her Charmix and Enchantix forms) Extras with Bloom: Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Shyla (Winx Club; In their Charmix and Enchantix forms), and Yi (Abominable; In her Charmix and Enchantix forms) Zak Young: Miguel Rivera (Coco) Extras with Miguel: Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, Jason (Winx Club; They will stay shrunken and marry the Winx Club off-screen), Jin, and Peng (Abominable; Same with Sky's group for Jin with Yi) Batty Koda: Figment (Journey Into Imagination) and Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Extras with Figment and Popple: Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) Beetle Boys: Jim Crow and his crows (Dumbo (1941)) Pips: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Ashitaka, San, Yakul, the Wolf Brothers (Princess Mononoke), Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Namine, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Lea, Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3), Everest (Abominable), Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lillie, Go, Scorbunny, Koharu, Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) Magi Lune: Oritel and Miriam (Winx Club; Both as the King and Queen of Miwaku and Bloom's parents) Goanna Lizard: Stays the same Hexxus: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Tony and Ralph: Homer Simpson, Lenny, and Carl (The Simpsons) Crysta's dad: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII; As Flora's dad) Extras with Cloud: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As Flora's mom), Kaya, and Moro (Princess Mononoke; Kaya will assist with the heroes in the climax) Ferngully denizens: Various fairies Mary Katherine “MK” Bomba: Serena (Pokemon XYZ) Extras with Serena: Amy and Nick Szalinski, Ron and Little Russ Thompson (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids), Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Kiki, Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service), and Mei and Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Nod: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield) Extras with Ash: Kaya Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Pikachu, Eevee (Pokemon), Arren (Tales from Earthsea), Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), and Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro) Ronin: Aladdin Extras with Aladdin: Jasmine, Abu, Genie, and Magic Carpet (Aladdin (1992)) Queen Tara: Daphne (Winx Club; As the Shaman Queen and Bloom's sister) Mub and Grub: Iago (Aladdin (1992)) and Zazu (The Lion King (1994)) Nim Galuu: Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Mandrake: Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Xehanort: Myotismon (Digimon; With his monster form Malomyotismon), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas, Xemnas, and Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3) Dagda: Anti-Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Bomba: Professor Oak (Pokemon) Extras with Oak: Wayne and Diane Szalinski, Mae and Big Russ Thompson (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids; But unlike "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids," the Thompsons and Szalinskis are friends and neighbors and Amy and Little Russ are dating) Ozzy: Rotom (Pokemon) Extra with Rotom: Quark Szalinski (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) Bufo: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Leafmen: Various good guys Boggans: Globlins (OC characters; Black tar/oil-like goblins) (Their name is a play-on for "Goblin" and "Glob") Musical Numbers 1 Life is a Magic Thing (Performed by Johnny Clegg) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays with the Winx Club and Sora's groups flying around the jungle-forest for fun) 2 Turn It Up (Performed by Nick Kamen) (From "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids") (Plays when after happily moving in, Serena's group helps Oak and the Szalinskis clean up his house, which is briefly secretly witnessed by Aladdin and Ash's groups) 3 Popple, Figment, and Fearsome Four Rap (Performed by Figment, Popple, and the Fearsome Four) (Parody of "Batty Rap" from "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays when Popple, Figment, and the Fearsome Four are first met by the jungle-forest denizens) 4 If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody (It Might As Well Be You) (Performed by Goanna) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays when Goanna chases Miguel, Riven, and Jin) 5 Toxic Love (Performed by Mephiles and Xehanort's group) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays when Mephiles and Xehanort's group secretly take control of the Leveler and create the Lumber-Levelers) 6 Colors of the Wind (Performed by the Winx Club and Yi) (From "Pocahontas") (Plays when the heroes, both jungle-forest denizens and shrunken group, get to know each other) 7 Land of a Thousand Dances (Performed by Guy) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays when the shrunken group use Miguel's CD player to play that song for the celebration party in honor of both Daphne and the pod) 8 A Dream Worth Keeping (Performed by Sheena Easton) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays when the lovers enjoy their nighttime swim near the Memory Tree Grove) 9 I See You (Performed by Leona Lewis) (From "James Cameron's Avatar") (First end credits song) 10 Colors of the Wind End Credits Version (Performed by Vanessa Williams) (From "Pocahontas") (Second end credits song) 11 Light of Hope (Performed by Amy Hannam) (From "Sonic Forces") (Third end credits song) 12 The Dream Within (Performed by Lara Fabian) (From "Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within") (Fourth end credits song) 13 Some Other World (Performed by Elton John) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Fifth end credits song) 14 Rise Up (Performed by Beyonce) (From "Epic (2013 Film)") (Sixth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The History Lesson and Life is a Magic Thing (Miwaku Version) Chapter 2: The Winx Club and Sora's Groups Consult Oritel, Miriam, and Daphne/Serena's Group Moves in With Oak and the Szalinskis Chapter 3: Meeting Popple, Figment, and the Fearsome Four/Serena's Group Learn About Miwaku Jungle-Forest's Legend from Oak and the Szalinskis Chapter 4: Heading to Mount Hana/Serena's Group, Amy, Nick, Ron, and Little Russ Gets Separated and Lost from Oak, Rotom, Quark, and the Parents Chapter 5: Serena and Miguel's Groups Get Shrunk Down/Goanna's Attempted Meal Chapter 6: Villains and Globlins' Ambush/Daphne's Death Chapter 7: Mephiles Released by the Leveler with Xehanort's Group's Secret Help/The Shrunken Group and Jungle-Forest Group Re-Recruit Ash's Group Chapter 8: Separated by Panicked Bees/Reunion During the Sprinklers and Ash, Jin, Kanta, and Little Russ Saves Serena, Yi, Satsuki, and Amy from Drowning in Mud Chapter 9: Returning to the Kingdom of Miwaku/The Heroes, Jungle-Forest Denizens and Shrunken Group, Get to Know Each Other Chapter 10: The Heroes' Arrival at the Kingdom of Miwaku/Consulting Cranky Chapter 11: Land of a Thousand Dances/The Lovers' Romantic Deer Ride and Swim (Miwaku Version) Chapter 12: The Heroes Save the Memory Tree Grove from the Villains' Lumber-Levelers/Snooping on the Villains' Plan of Miwaku Jungle-Forest's Destruction Chapter 13: Miguel's Group's Confession/Destruction of the Miwakuan Tree Chapter 14: Destruction Aftermath/Miguel's Group's Childhood Memory Realization Chapter 15: Getting Globlin Armor Disguises at Oak's House/The Heroes' Reconciliation Reunion from Miguel's Group's Redemption Chapter 16: Breaking in Tar Valley/Successful Rescue Mission and Escape from Tar Valley Chapter 17: Calling Upon the Elemental Spirits of Nature/Oritel and Miriam's Sacrificial Energy Boost Chapter 18: Getting Oak's Group's Help/Stopping Xehanort's Group Chapter 19: Restoring the Pod/Final Battle Part 1 (Miwaku Version) Chapter 20: Stopping Mephiles and the Leveler/Final Battle Part 2 Chapter 21: Victory Aftermath/Bloom the New Queen and Roxy the New Shaman Queen of Miwaku Jungle-Forest Chapter 22: Continuing the Research on the Kingdom of Miwaku and Miwaku Jungle-Forest/Ending For gallery: Miwaku: The Last Epic Jungle-Forest Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies